Letters to Characters
by Precognitive Deathboy
Summary: It's a little overused but I decided I do this anyway. Rules inside. Reviews please! I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've seen many of these and while they're a little overused. I thought I'd write one. As long as you keep the letters PG-13, feel free to right whatever y'all want. A letter to any character; god, demigod, human, Titan, monster, even Queen Dirt Face. Review away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I only got two letters. Guess I'll have to make do. Review please.**

Dear Hades,

Do you know about Nico's feelings towards Percy? If so, how did you find out, and what do you think about it?

Elmlea

Dear Elmlea,

Yes. He's my son. His "love life" is none of my business, nor is it my business when concerning my other kids.

Hades

Dear Kronos,  
How do you feel that a mortal girl (who is now the Oracle) hit you in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush? Some might say that she was more powerful than you - what do you say to that?  
Elmlea

Dear Elmlea,

As soon as I've reformed completely (so in two years) I will hunt you and the Oracle down and destroy you both. Only primordials are more powerful than me by myself.

Kronos

**Come on. I know you guys have got something. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously? Seventy-four views and only two of those people review? Oh well. For those who reviewed, have some cookies. (::) (::) (::) Here's the next chapter.**

Dear Apollo,

How do you feel about Rachel being the Oracle?

Elmlea

Dear Elmlea,

I think she is really suited to being the Oracle. I also have some respect for her since she hit Kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.

Apollo

Dear Rachel,

How do you feel about being the Oracle? Do you regret your choice?

From, your one and only, J.R.

Dear J.R.,

While it was wierd at first, it's not that bad. I once gave a prophecy at finishing school, though. Gods, that had been embarassing. Thankfully, the only people around were two friends of mine who turned out to be demigods. No, I do not regret my choice.

Rachel

Dear Chiron,

Who is your favorite hero other than Percy? Who is your least favorite? And what do you think is the greatest thing achieved by Percy? By Annabeth? By the seven? By Nico? By Thalia? By Luke?

From, your one and only J.R.

Dear J.R.,

I often avoid picking favorites. It wouldn't be fair to my other students. The greatest thing by Percy, Annabeth, and Nico would be surviving Tartarus. The greatest by Jason is seeing the true form of a god and surviving. The greatest achievement by Luke would have to be defeating Kronos. As for the rest, it is too soon to know.

Chiron

**Come on. Typer in that rectangular box and then hit the review button. I'll give out free cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back all ready. And such an improvement. thank you. Gracias. Merci. Grazie. Danke. ****ありがとう****. Спасибо. Σας ευχαριστώ. Okay, I'll stop. It's amazing what you people will do for cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Hermione-and-annabeth: One, on your letters, I'll use your full name on the letters as to avoid confusion. Two, based on your user name, it's pretty obvious that you have excellent taste in literature!**

Dear Hera,

Why do you hate demigods so much?

Stephie

Dear Stephie,

Everyone thiks that just because of a spat with Heracles. Henestly, I got so much bad press over one disagreement. But that's water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by _another _woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding. Especially after that last incident.

Hera

Dear Calypso,

Who is your favorite hero to come to your island and why?

Stephie

Dear Stephie,

To be completely honest with you, it has to be Leo Valdez. He seemed so determined totake me away from here. It was noble, but it won't happen. I definately couldn't let him promise something like that. At least I kept him from doing that.

Calypso

Dear Percy,

Do you know of Nico's feelings towards you?

Stephanie

Dear Stephanie,

Nico? There have been many times I've wanted to stranggle him, but despite having been a horrible friend to him, I think of Nico as a brother and I'm sure he feels the same way.

Percy

Dear Rachel,

Are you at all jealous of Annabeth?

hermione-and-annabeth

Dear hermione-and-annabeth,

No, I am no longer jealous of her nor is she jealous of me. We're past that, now and are very good friends.

Rachel

Dear Demeter,

Why do you like cereal so much?

hermione-and-annabeth

Dear hermione-and-annabeth,

How could anyone not like cereal? It's good for you, with increased grain and fibers, added vitamins and nutrients, and reduced sugars and sodiums in all Big G cereals.

Demeter

Dear Persephone,

Do you love Hades, or do you wish you could be with some other god? If so, who?

hermione-and-annabeth

Dear hermione-and-annabeth,

While I would've prefered someone else or at least a different approach, I really do love Hades. Even if he has cheated on me.

Persephone

Dear Nico,

Hey, bro! Do you wanna go hang out with some dudes? For you, of coarse.

Ace, Son of Hades and your wonderful brother

Dear Ace,

Normally, I would say no. But I guess it's good to hang around someone every once in a while. What are we doing?

Nico

Dear Arty,

Heeeeeeeey! Do you wanna date someone? Not me, but I have plans for you. *evil grin*

Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

No, I don't want to date anyone. And never call me Arty or I will turn you into a stag and feed you to my wolves. Just like I did to Actaeon when he spied on me bathing.

Artemis

Dear Aphrodite,

Hey! You wanna help me plan a date for Artemis? She's really bitter since Orion. Any suggestions who we can hook her up with?

Ace, Son of Hades

Dear Ace,

I've tried everything. As much as I want to help, it's impossible. You, on the other hand, I can help. I've heard of many girls you might like. There's two named Hermione and Annabeth. Oh, and another named Kiera. Zoe. Or Thalia. If she were single, I'd try Sadie Kane. There are tons of girls out there for you. I'll settle for one named Jaz. Her real name (or her common name) is Jasmine Anderson, but don't call her byher actual first name unless you want to get turned into a shrub. She's a blonde girl from Nashville, Tennessee. She's an effective healer. She's a cheerleader. I think she has blue eyes. She's very kind and sympathetic. But I warn you: if you pursue her, you will have to be prepared to have your world expanded.

Aphrodite

Dear Annabeth,

Why do you alway continuously call Percy Seaweed Brain? What are some other names you might invent?

Leolover

Dear Leolover,

You might not have notice, but he isn't the brightest. I mean he's not dumb, he just acts dumb. And he doesn't always see the obvious stuff like what people are feeling even when they're being overly blatant about it. As for other nicknames, all the other good ideas were taken.

Annabeth

Dear Octavian,

What do you have against stuffed animals? What did they ever do to you?

Charise

Dear Charise,

I have nothing against them. I was horrified when I first learned what I had to oto see the will of the gods. But in the legion, you have to push all personal feelings aside. Besides, it's better than live annimals. And I know you people hate me. I finally know the truth, now. The Greeks were not the enemies. I was just too blind with power to see it. All I ask is for forgiveness.

Octavian

Dear Small Bob,

What is your favorite food?

Fallen Sea

Dear Fallen Sea,

This is Bob. Small Bob is a good monster. He likes big bags of kitty food. He won't harm a fly unless it's to protect me and my friends.

Bob

Dear Aphrodite,

Did you have any love plans for Thalia? before she joined the Hunt? And the same on Rachel?

Elmlea

Dear Elmlea,

I had plans for Thalia with Luke. It didn't happen, though because of the Titan Lord. As for Rachel, she was predestined to become the Oracle. There was nothing I could do for her.

**Okay, here's the chapter. Finally. Thank all of you. Maybe someone can tell me how to make ice cream on here. Ice cream beats cookies anyday. Review, please. And on the letter betweenAceand Aphrodite, how many of you think that crossover would be a good idea? NeverForgiveOrForget, if you like the idea, PM me a description of your character including biological, physical, and psycological characteristics. Relationships, demigod abilities and such.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. First, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here are the cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Second, to the person who submitted the first two letters, you must seriously have a death wish.**

Dear Athena,

I challenge you to a spelling bee and you should prepare to lose.

Much love,

Someone Smarter Than You

Dear Someone Smarter Than You,

I am the goddess of wisdom. I have memorized every word of every real langauge. So unless you plan to go up against me with the words in some made up "alien" language you created with your friends, you are going to lose.

Athena

Dear Zoe in the sky,

There are countless fanfictions of you and Percy dating or being bf and gf. What do you think of this and did you ever have feelings for Percy?

Much love,

A Better Archer Than You

A Better Archer Than You,

Dost thou dare boast to the former lieutenant of Lady Artemis? I don't know who you are, but if I were alive, I would fin you and I would kill you. I care nothing for these fanfictions and I had nothing more than mutual respect for Perseus Jackson.

Zoe

Dear Annabeth,

If Luke wasn't evil, would you still have felt feelings for him?

Elmlea

Elmlea,

My feelings for Luke were the reason I kept faith in him. They were the reason I kept trying to save him. The fact that he fought and died to defeat Kronos in the end was proof that despite the things he'd done, he was still good at heart. But right now, even though part of me wishes I could've saved Luke, I know my heart truly belongs to Percy.

Annabeth

Dear Octavian,

I don't hate you, you know... I think you're just a character that needs more developement and love... If it makes you feel better, I actually like you better than some of the other people.

YumiTheNekoGirl

Dear YumiTheNekoGirl,

That does help some, but if I'm being honest, I deserve all of this hate. I mean, look at the things I've done. I should go to the Fields of Punishment when I die. That's the only way to make up for all the deception and blackmail and murder.

Octavian

Dear Artemis,

Can I be a hunter? I respect you and let's just say I spent last year making punishment plans for all the dumb boys. (Which was all of them.)

From,

Ella, Daughter of Athena

Ella,

Of coarse you can join. We're always glad to accept new hunters. I'd love to see the list. And not all men are stupid. Just ninety-five percent of them. While I am not happy to see them go, if a hunter meets a man whom isn't like that ninety-five percent and she falls in love with him, then asks to leave, I will bless the union. But, if you went behind my back and had an affair... Well, this one woman was turned into a bear and shot. Still, if you want in, I'll stop by whatever camp or neighborhood you happen to be in.

Artemis

Dear Aphrodite,

Usually, I'd stay out of this, but if you were to plan a date, it should be for Nico. For more help, contact Hermes.

From,

Ella

Dear Ella,

I'm guessing you know a child of Hermes who i can set the son of Hades up with. He deserves a break after all the Hades he's been through. I'll get right to it.

Aphrodite

Dear Aphrodite,

Can you tell me the name of my future soulmate?

hermione-and-annabeth

Dear hermione-and-annabeth,

I think I don't even need to help here. So many girls go after guys who are athletic, strong, and complete douches. And there's also always that guy who is so nice. He listens to your problems, holds the door for everyone and not just you, and trys to be seen by you while so many other guys are doing the same for other girls all over the world. Theer's at least one gentleman per country somewhere. Girls are always saying they want a nice guy, yet they turn them down. Do you know a guy like this? If so, find him and get to know him. Don't be afraid of losing him as a good friend. True love doesn't run. And another thing: don't where make up. I know I wear it all the time, but it doesn't really enhance beauty at all. It covers your real face up and hides the real you from the world.

Aphrodite

**Well, there's my message to girls everywhere. I hope one of you follows it. Review more letters, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am again. Cookie time. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Review please.**

Dear Nico,

We'll do whatever you want! Want to hang out with some guys or girls? Or both?

Ace

Dear Ace,

Well, there's this one show called the Walking Dead I've heard of. I think I'll check it out but I'm on season five of Supernatural. We can also play Mario kart Wii or Mythomagic. Both works.

Nico

Dear LADY ARTEMIS,

There, better? Sheesh, you're harsh! I just want to help! I'm not that bad!

Ace

Dear Ace,

Yes, that's much better. And how would you feel if someone invaded your privacy?

Artemis

Dear Aphrodite,

Well, that escalated quickly. Guess they don't call you the love goddess for nothing. I'll co-operate on whoever you want to pair me with.

Ace

Dear Ace,

Great. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth are making a trip to Olympus in three days. Go with them. Until then, research Sekhmet. Don't tell anyone. The information is very dangerous. Good luck.

Aphrodite

Dear Nico,

Don't worry about your feelings towards Percy. There is a world full of mortals who think you are an amazing character.

Anonymous Python

Dear Anonymous Python,

Thanks. That helps. But I'm over Percy. I'm moving on. I'm hanging out with mybrother tomorrow and I just might meet someone. I'm going to Olympus with Percy and Annabeth along with Ace, who for some reason asked to come. He said something about Aphrodite. That's not good.

Nico

Dear Jason,

How do you feel about all the Jason haters?

(No) love,

ihatejasongrace

Dear ihatejasongrace,

I am not phased the least bit by it.

Jason

Dear Leo,

OMGS YOU ARE MY TOTAL FAVE TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN !1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1!

Your most dedicated fan,

ihatejasongrace

Dear ihatejasongrace,

That would've made my day if it weren't for one thing. How could you hate him? He slayed the Trojan sea monster, defeated a Titan with his bare hands and helped save everyone in the world including your sorry ass! He can fly. Even if weren't for none of that, he's my friend. You hate my best friends, you hate me.

Leo

Dear Leo,

What's your favorite Disney movie? Also, I go for the scrawny guys... ;)

Elmlea

Dear Elmlea,

Ironic, but it's Frozen. I especially like the part where Elsa tells Anna she can't marry a man you've just met. It's about damn time, Disney. And, I'm sorry, but there's someone else. Otherwise, I'd love to date you. You're nice and very pretty. But I can't. I'm sorry.

Leo

Dear Artemis,

I'm not from there, but I will try to meet you in the Forest of Dean. (I'm not even from England!) I'm sure there may be good hunt.

From,

Ella

Ella,

My hunters usually travel in America only, but I will arrange for them to pick you up. I am on my way to officially enroll you into the hunters.

Artemis

**Here you go. Now review. And as for when you'll get an update, keep calm and let it go. I'll be back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One review? Oh, well. I've got enough letters to make up for it. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Review, please.**

Dear Artemis,

How do you fell about those "Pertemis" fanfictions?

Please don't kill me,

J.R.

Dear J.R,

I'm not fond of any "fanfiction" that pairs me with anyone. And as to killing you, stay away from my hunters and that won't happen.

Artemis

Dear Percy,

Are you good at singing? There are a decent amount of fanfictions of you being in a band with Nico, Jason, etc.

Sincerely,

J.R.

Dear J.R,

Okay, I'll admit that I sing in private very softly. Annabeth walked by and heard. She said I was good (and was actually telling the truth) and asked me to sing louder for her. I found out if I sing any louder than a bird, I cause earthquakes. So, I won't be in a band unless I'm just playing instuments. Hope that answers your question.

Percy

Dear Tyson,

I know you love peanut butter, but have you ever tried Nutella. If you haven't, try it. Tell me, which one. Peanut Butter or Nutella?

Sincerely

J.R.

Dear J.R,

I haven't heard of Nutella. Is it like peanut butter sandwhiches?

Tyson

Dear Hazel,

Have you tried any social medias? (Facebook, Instagram, etc.) If you have, what was your reaction?

Sincerely

J.R.

Dear J.R,

The internet attracts monsters.

Hazel

Dear Travis,

How do you feel about the fact that your love life is known by pretty much everyone? Do you like your ship name, Tratie?

Sincerely,

J.R.

Dear J.R,

Katie is a friend. Well, a frenemy, but you get what I'm saying. I do like her, but she'll feel the same way the day Conner kisses Lou Ellen. Although that's not likely, she does make a great pranking partner. Like when she used magic to disconnect someone's nose from their face. She may be Hecate's daughter, but at heart, she's just like the children of Hermes.

Travis


End file.
